This invention relates to a tool life supervision method and, more particularly, to a tool life supervision method in which the life of a tool is monitored and machining is performed by using a new tool when the former tool has reached the end of its life.
In numerical control (NC) machining tools sustain wear, and when a tool has reached the end of its life machining can no longer be carried out in the manner commanded. Accordingly, conventional practice, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 51-48825 (Japanese Patent Application No. SHO 47-80915), is to supervise tool life tool by tool and when a tool reaches the end of its life, to use a succeeding tool in accordance with a pre-registered sequence For example, the method includes monitoring utilization time for a certain tool (namely machining time using the tool), and employing a new tool when total utilization time reaches that conforming to a preset tool life.
With the foregoing tool life supervision method, however, (a) tool life supervision must be performed tool by tool, and (b) supervision of utilization sequence must be carried out, wherein a plurality of tools are prepared with respect to a single tool number, the tool utilization sequence is registered in advance, and new tools are used in the registered sequence as the preceding tools reach the end of their respective lives. For such reasons, supervision is a complicated matter.